The present invention relates to a head drum connection device for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder and, more particularly, to a head drum connection device wherein an electrical connection between a head drum and a main circuit substrate is automatically performed when a deck having the head drum is placed on the main circuit substrate.
In a conventional method., the head drum is connected to the main circuit substrate as shown in FIG. 1.
A head drum 10' is composed of an upper drum 11' and a lower drum 12', and a head (not shown) for recording and/or reproducing information is mounted therein. The head drum 10' is mounted on a deck 40' and a main circuit substrate 50' is located below the deck 40'. The head drum 10' and the main circuit substrate 50' are electrically connected by a flexible cable 20'. One end of the flexible cable 20' is connected to the interior of the lower drum 12' by a brazing process and the other end thereof is connected to a plug (not shown) formed on the main circuit substrate 50'. A coating of a connection portion 21' of the flexible cable 20', connected to the main circuit substrate 50', is removed to expose the wires therein. After the main circuit substrate 50' is mounted below the deck 40' the connection portion 21' is manually connected to the plug formed on main circuit substrate 50'.
Since the electrical connection between the head drum and the main circuit substrate is manually performed, connection quality and productivity are lowered.